Bad Day
by WannaBeRogue
Summary: Alex is having a bad day and Clover wants to know why. Rated PG-13 because I never want to be in the PG section. NEVER! ff
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from Totally Spies.

Sorry if this starts off too soon. I just didn't quite feel like writing a whole beginning to this. Sometimes it's really nice to start semi- in the middle.

**Bad Day**

Chapter One

"Hey Alex, wait up!" Clover ran to catch up with her on the walk home.

"Oh, hey Clover" What is she doing here? God, why does she have to follow me today of all days? Normally I wouldn't mind but I just can't take it today. Besides, isn't she supposed to be fighting with Mandy right now?

"What're you doing later? I was thinking that you, Sam and I could hang out at the mall. I saw the best pair of shoes in a magazine and I have GOT to have them. So you're coming, right?" That was more of a statement than a question and she knew it.

"I'm busy." She's so full of excitement. Maybe I should go with her. It couldn't hurt and I never get to hang out with her anymore. But it would be too painful for me to hang out with her, too risky. Even if Sam goes I'm bound to do something stupid. I'll probably mumble something and she'll ask to me say it louder so I'll just say something like "I was wondering why they don't make more shoes with zippers instead of laces?" Then they'll both look at me like I'm some kind of idiot and my IQ will have dropped to -10.

"Oh, so you have plans?" Clover looked slightly disappointed but determinedly kept a smile on her face.

"Sort of…" She'd better not ask me what my plans are cause I know I don't have any good excuses for not going. Why does the house have to be so far away from the school?!

"Oh…" Clover gave her a goofy grin but it obviously one forced onto her face. "Does Alex happen to have a date…?" She was eyeing Alex suspiciously out of the corner of her eyes.

"No, Alex does not have a date!" I hate referring to myself in third person.

"Well then what do you have to do tomorrow?!" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"I have to do homework." That's a lousy excuse but I hope she buys it.

"Is that ALL?!!" She's obviously amazed that her friend would pass up hanging out with her to do homework. "It's Friday! You have two more days to do all the homework you want!"

"Yeah, but I have a lot of studying to do." That's not enough of an excuse to give. "And I have to finish my extra credit projects for my Geology and English classes."

Clover's jaw dropped. "But you finished them two weeks ago!" Alex said something under her breath. "What?"

"I said it can't hurt to do them again to help me study."

Clover smacked herself in the forehead. "I thought Sam was supposed to be the nerdy one" She muttered to herself. "Look, you don't even need the extra credit. You have A's in all of your classes! Give me one good, legitimate reason why you can't go shopping with us."

"Because I don't want to!" for Christ's sake, why can't she just leave me alone? Damn, four more blocks to go. Oh no.

Clover stopped and grabbed Alex's wrist, forcing Alex turn around and face her. Concern was written all over her face as she asked, "Alex, what wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Why would you think something's wrong? Does it LOOK like something's wrong?" I shouldn't be so sarcastic. God, she's so pretty when she's concerned. I don't deserve to be her friend.

She tried to pull her arm away but she couldn't get out of Clovers firm grasp. "Yes, it does look like something's wrong. Why, you ask: because lately you've been acting strange. I hardly get to talk to you anymore. You just keep yourself locked up in your room all day and you've stopped eating with me and Sam at lunch. You're acting so depressed so I KNOW that something's wrong." Clover was searching for a sign, something, anything that would tell her what was wrong with Alex. Alex was trying to look anywhere other than Clover.

"Why won't you just tell me what happened? What's making you act like this?"

Alex finally ripped her arm out of Clover's grasp. "Nothing's making me act like this! I'm just fine and dandy, really I am. And I'm not acting differently. You just automatically assumed that I've changed because I'm not eating with you or hanging out with you. Well you're wrong! I'm the same old, stupid little Alex that has no life except to go on pointless missions and work on homework." She started to speed walk, leaving Clover just standing there and not knowing what to do. Just when she was walking up to the door, Sam came out with her car keys in her hand.

"Oh, Alex, I was just going to call you. I'm going out tonight to work at a homeless shelter and probably won't be back until 11. I'm already late so will you tell Clover that I'll be back later? Oh, hey, there she is. Why is she running? Oh well, I've really got to go. So will you tell her?"

"Fine" Alex walked past Sam and into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" She was standing by the car door when Clover ran by. Sam gave Clover a questioning look making her hesitate before answering.

"Uh, Alex is kind of having a bad day…" She ran into the house. Sam just shrugged and got into the car.

Review or die... please...


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer – I do not own. If you've read this far you should know that.

Also, thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Now Enjoy!

**Bad Day**

Chapter Two

Just as Clover walked through the door she heard Alex's door slam. _I really hope she didn't lock her door._ She started up the stairs but paused as she heard a clear click. _Damn_ she thought. _I just might have to break the door down._ Reaching Alex's door Clover politely knocked.

"Hey Alex…? Can I come in?" There was a long pause.

"You didn't say please."

"Sorry, Alex, may I PLEASE come in?"

"No." Clover groaned and asked again.

"Alex, come on! Please let me in?"

"I'm thinking… no."

"Why won't you let me in? I just want to talk to you for like, a minute!"

"I said no."

"Ok, Alex, either you let me in or I let myself in." She tightened her shoelaces and made sure the bottom of her shoe wouldn't break when she kicked in the door. _Hopefully it won't come off of its hinges. I like that door_.

"Clover, I don't want to talk to you or anyone right now. Just leave me alone for a month or so and then I'll get back to you. Does that work for you?"

"No it does NOT work for me! Are you going to unlock this door: yes or no?"

"God I said NO. NONONONONONONONONO- AAHH!"

The door shattered and split into hundreds of splinters and went flying through the air. Clover walked in, observed the damage and looked at Alex, who was gawking at what was left of her door.

"My…my… my door- you…and… but…"

"Ok, now can we talk Alex...Alex?" Alex was walking around and staring at the fragments on the ground. It took her a full minute to find the words she had been looking for.

"You ruined my door!!!" She was still in shock but now she looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, Alex. Look, I'll get you a new one and I'll help you clean up, ok?" Alex slowly nodded her head. "But first we're going to talk."

"No, no we're not." She started walking out of the door but was stopped as Clover grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Clover, please, just let me go." She hardly tried to pull her arm away and she was practically pleading.

"Alex, just… just talk to me. Please?" Clover wanted to let go of Alex, she really did, but she also knew that Alex would keep locking herself in different rooms until all of the doors in the house had been kicked in.

Alex muttered something and gave up her small struggle to get away from Clover.

"What did you say?" Clover pulled Alex slightly closer to her and leaned in so she could hear a little better.

"I said… I said that I don't want to hurt you." She hung her head low in what appeared to be shame. "If we talk you're going to keep asking me to explain until I eventually let something slip and you'll get mad at me and I'll have ruined our friendship forever."

"Look, as long as you didn't borrow my favorite pair of shoes and rip them then I promise you I won't get mad." She let go of Alex, feeling certain that Alex wouldn't try to leave. She was right; Alex didn't immediately bolt to where the door should have been. "Alright, let's go into my room and we'll clean this up later."

"Ok, let's go." Alex led the way, feeling unsure as to whether or not being in Clover's room would help her to keep her thoughts to herself or not.

Warning: The next chapter is going to be cheesey... very VERY cheesey. (Well, at least **I** think so.) I'd also like to appologize for the shortness of the chapters.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters from Totally Spies

Once again, this is cheesy. I don't know to feel about having written something cheesy so please, enlighten me by giving good, opinionated reviews.

**Bad Day**

Chapter Two

Once they reached Clover's room Alex made her way to a corner and sat down on the floor. Clover sat on her bed and raised an eyebrow. _Why is Alex sitting on the floor?_

"Uh, Alex, you don't have to sit on the floor. There's plenty of room here for both of us."

"No I like the floor."

"Let me guess: you also like wedging yourself into the corned of the room practically in the fetal position." Her voice dripped sarcasm.

"Yes, yes I do. I like sitting here."

"But it doesn't look like you like sitting there."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." She looked up at Clover and tried to smile. It didn't work. "Really, it's extremely comfortable down here."

"If it's really that comfortable I think I'll go and sit next to you." She smiled and sat down next to Alex. "Wow, it really is nice down here." The sarcasm on her face left to be replaced by a serious expression of concern. "So tell me, what's wrong?"

"I already told you: nothings wrong."

"Look, I'm not leaving you alone until you stop lying so you might just want to tell me what's wrong." When Alex still didn't say anything she leaned against the wall. "Wow, this really feels good, sitting on the floor. I could stay here for hours and hours and hours and…!" She grinned as Alex sighed and gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She took a deep breath, wanting to tell Clover the truth, the truth about loving her so much and having to hide it. "I'm-"She couldn't bring herself to say it. Painfully closing her eyes, furious with herself for not telling the truth, she lied. "I'm really stressed out with studying, tutoring, doing sports and going on all of those stupid missions!" She covered her mouth with her hands. "Crap, I hope Jerry didn't hear me."

"Oh don't worry about him." She gave Alex a mischievous grin. "I debugged my room the moment I found out we were under surveillance."

"Oh" Alex was relieved but she still looked slightly depressed. Clover put her hand on Alex's shoulder, trying to comfort her but Alex only shuddered so she regretfully removed her hand. She really liked the warmth of Alex's skin and how soft she felt. Little did she know that Alex missed the shiver that went down her spine whenever Clover touched her.

"Alex, I can understand how stressed out you must be but I don't think you're telling me what's _really_ going on. I mean, you've always been able to handle everything you just mentioned. In fact, you've always told me and Sam that you like having all of the stress and that it helps you think better." She watched the confusion that spread on Alex's face. She obviously wanted to say something but was holding it in for some reason.

"Alex," Clover was whispering. "I just want to be here for you, you know? I'm just trying to be a good friend" _Even though I'd like to be so much more than friends_. Alex faced her and Clover shivered when she gazed into her eyes. Alex's heart was beating faster and louder.

_God,_ they both thought, _it's getting so hard not to say anything._

"The main thing that's bugging me is-"She stopped herself and tried to change the subject. "Is that all of a sudden you want to know what's going on with me. Like, a few weeks ago you would've gone to the mall without me but now you don't."

"A few weeks ago you would've gone with me!" Clover was taken aback at how Alex had all of sudden changed the subject and how she had just yelled at Alex.

"Yeah, well a few weeks ago you wouldn't have cared if I didn't eat lunch with you because you'd be too busy flirting with half of the football team!" She had started to raise her voice a little and was now standing up.

"Well a few weeks ago I wouldn't have had to chase you here, kick down your door and basically beg you to talk to me!" She stood up and clenched her fists.

"But you didn't have to chase me, Clover. Nobody forced you to chase me and kick down my door!" She took a step closer to Clover.

"Alright, Alex, what's you're point?!" She took a step closer to Alex.

"My POINT is that you did all of that of your own free will!"

"So?"

"So I want to know why! Why did you do all of that? Why did you chase me and why the hell did you kick down my door?!" They were standing six inches away from each other, both of them glaring. Clover couldn't take it anymore.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU" Clover closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against Alex's. Alex closed her eyes and gasped in astonishment as she felt Clover's tongue enter her mouth. The kiss suddenly broke before Alex had a chance to kiss back. When she opened her eyes she saw Clover's face become covered in shock.

"Oh God, Alex, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." _I should leave. Quickly before she has a chance to think and yell at me. _

"Clover, wait!" Alex tried to grab for Clover's hand but she was out of reach. She ran after Clover (who was running all over the house trying to get rid of Alex) and just as she was stretching out her hand to make Clover stop a door was slammed in her face. She rubbed her nose which had barely escaped being broken and noticed they were back to Clover's room.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Totally Spies characters

**Bad Day**

Chapter Four

"Clover let me in!" She knocked on the door thinking '_my how the tables have turned_.'

"Go away Alex! Leave me alone!" Clover's sobs could be heard through the door making Alex feel terrible for not being in there to comfort her.

"Come on, Clover, please?" The only answer she got out of Clover was more sobs. "If you're not letting me in then I'll have to let myself in." She sounded exactly like Clover did when she had tried to get into Alex's room.

"No!" Clover jumped off of her bed, ready to brace her door. "Don't break my-!" There was a soft click and Alex walked in. "-door? How did you manage that?" She temporarily forgot the situation and was interested in how Alex had managed to save the door. Alex grinned and held up two little metal rods.

"We're spies, Clover. We know how to do things like break into rooms." Her grin faded into seriousness. "Clover we need to talk."

"Oh, can we just drop this? You know, pretend this never happened?" She was pleading and trying to act like nothing was on her mind.

"But it did happen, Clover."

"Yeah I know it did." Clover sighed and sat down on her bed feeling scared and alone. She covered her face with her hands to hide the pained look on her face when she said, "But I really didn't mean to do it. It was just…" She took a deep breath. "It was just an accident."

"Clover…" Alex moved to sit down next to her but Clover just shook her head.

"No, Alex, you should just go." She had lost all hope of Alex ever liking her as more than a friend. A wave of deep depression was starting to sink into her, the only thing that was keeping it at bay was the fact that Alex still hadn't left.

"But Clover, where should I go?"

"I don't know, to your room?"

"I can't go back there now. "Alex calmly watched Clover lift her face up and stare at her in confusion.

"Why can't you go back to your room?"

"Because my room doesn't have a door…" She sat down next to Clover and wrapped her arm around the shaking shoulders that gave away the sorrow still being held back.

"You could go into the living room." Clover closed her eyes, trying to lock away the feel of Alex's arms wrapped around her shoulders for when the depression took over her. Maybe the memory of Alex's warmth wrapped around her would lift her up from the despair she'd soon be facing. Then again, probably not, since Alex didn't return Clover's feelings.

"Nah, it gets too cold in there at night. Plus, it's really lonely when there's no one else sitting on the couch."

"Well then go into Sammy's room." She couldn't help but shiver as Alex gently rubbed her back.

"But I don't like Sam's room." She crinkled her nose. "There're too many posters of Albert Einstein on her walls. It kinda freaks me out. So I guess I'm stranded for the night." Clover tried to look into Alex's eyes

"What do you mean you're stranded for the night?" She shivered yet again when Alex moved her hand farther up her back to temporarily rest it in-between her shoulders blades.

"Well…" Alex had moved her hand up to the back of Clover's neck and began to trace circles and stars with her fingers. She could feel the tension in Clover begin to fade. "It's too cold to sleep in the living room, there's no way in hell that I'd sleep in Sam's room and my own room has pieces of wood all over it. The only place left for me to sleep would be, well, in here."

Clover sat up and moved a little further from Alex, feeling Alex's hand slip limply off of her shoulders. "Whoa, Alex, I…" She had no clue what to say. Sure she wanted Alex to stay with her but then again, had she pressured Alex into staying or did Alex actually want to stay of her own free will? Clover could hardly think. Alex was gazing into her eyes and Clover's heart instantly did a back flip as her breathing became shallow.

"Yes Clover?" Her eyebrows rose in a patient question but her eyes were staring hungrily at Clover.

"I… I didn't mean to say that I loved you. It was a joke." She knew that Alex could see right through her lie and would probably hit her but she didn't. All Alex did was gently lean in and whisper into Clover's ear, "I really hope you don't mean that." Her hot breath sent chills all over Clover's body.

"Alex-"She was silenced as Alex snaked her arms around Clover's neck and pulled her closer until their lips met in a tender kiss. Clover instantly wrapped her arms around Alex's waste and slowly leaned back, carefully pulling Alex down on the bed with her. Once they were lying on top of each other with Alex straddling Clover's hips they could faintly hear a door open and close. Alex sat back up and moved as if to get off of Clover but Clover would have none of that. She gripped Alex by the shirt and pulled her back down. Alex only struggled for a millisecond before she decided to give in and let her shirt get pulled off of her. Just as Alex was unbuttoning Clover's shirt and Clover was throwing Alex's shirt onto the floor they heard footsteps. Neither of them seemed to care much so they kept at it until…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sammy!" Alex jumped off of Clover and searched frantically for her shirt. Unfortunately it was on the floor near Sam's feet. Alex decided it would be best if she just stay where she was and kind of move a little closer to Clover for protection.

"Hello Sam and how are you? How is the shelter doing?" Clover didn't even bother to button up her shirt but instead just sat up on her bed, crossed her legs and smiled politely as though nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing at all. The only thing that gave away her slight embarrassment at being caught was a delicate pink tinge that crept across her cheekbones.

"I'm… what… what the hell?" Sam's face was full of confusion and it seemed as though it might take her a while to form a complete sentence. Alex and Clover exchanged worried glances. Eventually Sam took a deep breath and managed to ask a pretty obvious question. "What's going on here?"

"Uhm, you see, there was the door and I had no place to stay so we ran around and kissed." Alex could have smacked herself in the head when she realized how much she lacked sense. She looked pleadingly at Clover who sighed and nodded her head, secretly agreeing to explain things to Sam even though she'd rather not.

"So Sam, you're home early."

"Clover!" Sam she was looking at Clover like a teacher looks at two students making out in the janitor's closet.

"Alright, fine. Alex was just trying to tell you that we've, uh, 'learned' some things about each other while you were gone and we've kind of… become an item…?"

"Yes, yes we have." Alex looked into Clover's eyes once more, nearly jumping on top of Clover again. As Sam struggled to get out another sentence Alex reached over and grabbed Clover's hands. She squeezed it and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. Clover took a deep breath and decided that Sammy was taking too long.

"Look, if you're just going to yell at us about how what we're doing is wrong then can you just please go away?" Sam's eyes suddenly came back into focus and she realized what she was doing.

"God, I'm sorry you guys." She shook her head. "I'm not mad at you or anything, I was just kind of surprised at finding you two… well, surprised at finding you two here… like this…" Her eyes started going out of focus again and Alex worried that she might pass out.

"Sammy…?" Sam looked up from the floor to find a concerned Alex gaping at her. She smiled wearily.

"If you guys are happy together then I'm happy for you." She looked for her keys and realized she must have dropped them sometime between the "what" and the "hell". "I'm going to go back to the shelter. I just came back for my jacket."

"Uh…" Clover and Alex watched as Sam turned around and slowly walked out of the door in a strange, almost hurt daze. Clover turned to face Alex. "That was weird. Do you think she's ok?"

"Who cares?" Alex grinned and jumped on Clover. She was rewarded with an "umff!" and a low moan.

Outside of their preppy house, Sam walked towards her car. Her entire world was being turned upside-down and she needed something to cling to. Or maybe, some_one_? She opened her car door and stood there, staring at the emptiness that seemed to engulf her life. The wheels in her head were turning so quickly she was sure smoke was coming out of her ears. It wasn't until she heard a high-pitched squeal and saw the lights in Clover's room turn off when she finally made up her mind. Sam let out the breath she had been holding and sat inside of her car, slamming the door shut in a decisive way. Before starting the car, she took out her cell phone and punched in some numbers. Her certainty in her actions grew each time her finger hit a number. Once she was done, she held the phone up to her ear and waited. She counted two rings before an out of breath voice sounded in her ear. The receiver of her call had obviously run to the phone in a hurry.

"Hello, Mandy?" Sam started the car, rolled up her window, and put the roof back up on her convertible. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I've changed my mind…"

**Author's Note:**

Is this a cliff hanger? Oh my goodness! I think it _is!_ Don't worry folks, I'll tell you all what happens… it just might take a while is all… muahahahaha….


End file.
